Parent It Up
by YoungFate15
Summary: What happens When Ty, CeCe, Rocky, Deuce and my two OCs go to one of the Situations party. Well nothing good happens at the end so read. Pairings are CeCe/Ty Rocky/Deuce OC/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**This is my first Shake it Up story.**

**Rocky-15 Cece-15**

**Ty-17 Deuce-16**

**Saphire-15 Xavier-16**

**CeCe' s POV**

I was getting the rest of my books out of my locker when I felt two arms wrap around me.

"Did you miss the situation?" Frankie asked.

"I have a boyfriend and what do you want?" I demanded.

"I want you Ce and nobody is going to get in my way of getting you." He said.

"Frankie I have a boyfriend and his Ty Blue." I stated.

"Ce I always get my way and I'm having a party this Friday night so bring your friends." He said.

"I want you, Rocky and Saphire to wear something sexy as hell if you know what I mean." He added.

"Yeah whatever Frankie and we'll come but with our boyfriends." I said. Rocky, Deuce, Ty walked over. Frankie was still holding me. Ty then walked over to Frankie and I.

"What are you doing CeCe?" He asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Trying to get him off of me." I told him. The anger he had minutes before had completely disappeared.

"Frankie get off of me." I screamed. He finally let me go and walked off but winked at me first. I glad Ty didn't notice it. I mean he would have a cow if he knew Frankie was out to get me. Not like kill me but to keep me away from other guys but he's a big jerk and a player. So he will only like a girl for a while then he wants to sleep with her and leave her. He's a major player and his victims are Saphire, Rocky and I. I turned to Ty who was upset probably with Frankie. I looked at Deuce and Rocky who were in la la land. Then Saphire and Xavier walked over to us. If you're wondering Saphire is Rocky cousin and Xavier is my cousin. They were holding hands not noticing the real world getting lost in each other's eyes. I looked at Ty and he kissed me on the lips and I didn't hesitate on kissing him back. We stood in the hallway kissing for at least 5 minutes until Rocky pulled us out the school building since it was closing for the summer.

All of us walked back to my house to hang out for a little while. I unlocked the door to find nobody home.

"I'm home mom and Flynn." I shouted. No answer.

"Ce here." Saphire said while handing me a note. I read the note and practically screamed.

"Guys guess what?" I said.

"What." They asked

"Well our moms are vacation for the whole summer and Flynn will stay with Henry for the summer." I stated. They cheered as I continued the note.

"And they said we can all stay here even Deuce." I concluded. Rocky got really excited. I read the bottom of the bottom of the note.

"P.S. be careful." I stated. They probably knew leaving 6 teens in a house together and something would happen.

"Cool so we get to stay here the whole summer that will be gun." Xavier said with a smirk toward Saph. I know that look because Frankie gives me that look.

"OK here's the room arrangement. Rocky and Deuce in the guest bed room. Saphire and Xavier

in his room. And Ty and I will share my room." I said. They nodded then Rocky, Ty, Saphire and

Deuce left to get clothes. Xavier and I was left in the living room. I sat down on the couch next to him.

"So are you and Ty thinking about doing the deed over the summer?" Xavier asked.

"I don't know why you and Saph going to do it or something." I asked.

"Yeah we're thinking about it." He said. Soon everybody was back at my house.

**Rocky' s POV**

Saphire, Ty and, I went upstairs to grab some clothes. I was already done getting my clothes so I decided to wait on the fire escape. I sat by the CeCe's window so I wouldn't move that far. I overheard Xavier and CeCe conversation. Wow they were already thinking about having sex. Meanwhile I don't know what Deuce wants to do. I mean he's been giving me hints about it but I'm just scared. I really don't want to get pregnant but I want to be closer to Deuce. I love him and I'm pretty sure he feels the same way about me. I waited for 5 minutes until I heard my window open and shut. Ty and Saphire was standing behind me waiting.

"Ready." I asked. They nodded so I opened the window.

"Hey hey hey were back." I asked. CeCe turned back to me and greet me.

"Hey Rocky." She said. Then Deuce came back with three suitcases.

"Really 3 suitcases." I asked. He smiled then headed toward our room. I followed close behind not leaving his side. When we got to our room he put his bags on the bed. He turned around and kissed me. It was soon turned into a make out session. He tongue was piercing my bottom lip for entrance. I granted him access and he happily took it. Our tongue collided like an orchestra. He locked the door to the room so we could have privacy. I sat on the bed and he sat next to me. I pulled him into another make out session. I enjoyed being with Deuce his not like other guys I dated. Yeah I have dated other people like Gunther but he was a jerk. And then I have people that want me like Frankie. Yeah he's a player. He wants CeCe, Saphire and I. But we don't pay him attention. But we're going to his party though. So Deuce and I were lying down while making out. I know what you're thinking but no we didn't go any further.

"Babe do you really love me." I asked expecting some sappy answer.

"Rocky I love you with my heart and soul and I wouldn't be able to lie without you. You're my life and I don't know what I would do if you weren't with you." He said. That made my smile and blush at the same. I turned to him and looked into his brown eyes. It was liked they twinkled when he smiled. He looked into my crystal blues eyes. I can tell we got lost in each other's eyes because we started leaning in for another session.

"That was the sweetest thing you ever said." I told him. He smiled then our lips finally met. I didn't want to stop kissing him for air. But I was enjoying myself to much. After I third make out session I got up and went to the living room. Deuce caught up and grabbed my hand and intertwined them to gather. We walked into the living room and all eyes were on us. Well Ty and CeCe were not in the living room so only two sets of eyes were on us.

"Where's CeCe and Ty." I asked.

"In her room probably making out." Xavier said. I smiled then went into the kitchen with Deuce. I looked into his eyes again and kissed him on the lips. He kissed back and we just kissed until we heard groans.

"Get a room guys." Saphire said. I gave her a look that said don't play and she returned it. I felt my stomach rumble so I looked at Deuce.

"What are we going to eat?" I asked.

"I'll go down to Crusty's and get us some pizza." Deuce said. I smiled then sat on the couch next to Saphire. Then CeCe and Ty came out of her room and joined us in the living room.

"What are we going to eat guys?" CeCe asked.

"Pizza." I replied. That's when Deuce came back with 4 pizza pies. He sat them down on the coffee table and came over to us and sat by me. We dug into the pizza while we watched scary movie 3. It was funny watching the movie but as we finished eat we decided to head off to bed. I took a shower before heading in my room. Deuce was already in his boxers with no shirt on. I started to think about all the things we could do together. He climbed into bed and I followed. I was wearing black short shorts and a blue tank. I snugged up into his chest and fell asleep. I felt his arms around my waist and his chin on my head. Soon he was sleep to because I heard his breathe slow down and everything was still in the room.

**OK I know it not good but it's my first Shake It Up story so go easy on me. Review** **Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

CeCe's POV

I woke up next to my wonderful boyfriend who wide eyed me with his chocolate brown eyes. I kissed him and he kissed me back. It turned into a make out session but I stopped it because I had to get ready for the show. I looked at the digital clock on my nightstand table. It read 8:05 and we had to be ready by 8:30 so we could be on time. I grabbed some clothes and headed to the shower. I took a quick shower since Rocky and Saph had to take one too. I got out of the shower and put on a purple graphic tee with black skinny jeans and my black&purple jordans. I went to my room to fix my hair only to find Ty already dress. He had on a black& white stripped polo shirt with skinny jeans and black and white converse. I snuck up behind him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He turned around and put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to his body.

"Hey sexy." He said. He looked into my deep blue eyes sending that firework sensation through my body. From my head down to my feet.

"Hey babe." I said. He kissed me then pushed me toward my mirror.

"Finish getting ready because you have to leave soon." He told me. I looked at my clock and it was true I did have to leave soon. It was 8:25 and I only had five minutes to finish getting ready. I striaghting my hair then pulled it back into a pony tail. I then rushed into the kitchen to grab a bite before we left. Rocky and Saph were already waiting in the living room. We had to wear the something but in different colors because it was the coustoms we had picked out for this week dance. It's cool how Gary let us pick out our own clothes and do our thing. After I grabbed a bite Rocky, Saph, and I were out the door and on our way to the studio. We got there just in time because Gary was about to introduce us. We got up on stage and Gary introduced us. The music started playing and it was one of my favorite songs. They played swag it out by Zendaya. But I find it really weird that her and Rocky look alike. I shrugged that off as the music starts playing and the dancers started dancing. I started doing the motions like I was taught until Gary said "and that's a rap". We got off the stage and was greeted by the disrespectful comment of our two most devilish twins. They like to bully us and make fun of us.

"I don't even know why they hired the three stooge dancers." Tinka said. That made me mad and sort of pissed but I kept my cool. I looked at Rocky and Saphire. Rocky was doing a good job of keeping her cool but Saphire on the other hand not so much.

"HaHa sister you crack me up." Gunther said in his heavy accent. I could tell Saph wanted to say something. She probably wanted to rip their faces off and put them back on upside down. Yeah she doesn't take anybody bullshit and will fight anybody she wants.

"Cat got your tounge?" Tinka said looking at all three of us. The next thing she did blew my mind because that's lower than the ground and you wouldn't think anybody woild do that to us. She threw water as us wetting us and making our close stick to our bodies. Then Gunther joined in and threw food at us. Now I was really pissed but I still kept my cool. I looked at Saphire who was about to attack.

"You shouldn't have done that you two goofy looking apes." She said ready to punch one of them in the face. She stepped in front of Tinka who had a smirk on her face.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Tinka asked.

"This." She said while smacking the taste out of Tinka mouth. I mean she smacked the hell out of Tinka because you heard the smack and Tinka has a red mark on her face. Then she went over to Gunther who had anger in his eyes.

"Who told you you could hit my sister like that?" He said trying to push her down. She dodged the push and gave him a right hook to the jaw. I think she broke his haw bone because I heard a crack.

"I did and if you ever in your life throw water or food on any of us and you will regret it." She said.

"Get it." She said lifting Tinka off of the floor.

"Got it." Tinka said with a hint of saracasim and terror.

"Good because I could have hurt both if you really badly." She said with anger in her voice. She let Tinka drop back to the floor with her layed out brother. She then stepped over them like nothing happend and left the building. We quickly followed behind her.

"Wow girl you are a true bad ass." I told her as Rocky and.I caught up to her. She laughed at my statement then continued walking. We got to the house in like ten minutes. Only to be greeted by the boys.

"When's the party again?" Deuce asked.

"It's like two days away." I said. They nodded.

"Did you guys here whay Saph did to the twins from hell. Rocky, Saph, and I already knew but the boys dudn't so I began telling them story. Their face grew with excitement as they listened. When I finished they laughed and said thanks to Saphire.

Saphire's POV

So CeCe was telling the guys what happend at the studio. It was something in my head that clicked off when they threw that water and food on us. That pissed me off to the piont that I could just ramsack them. It reminded me of when I was younger and in middle school and this girl Alice Hewbrew made fun of me.

~ Flashback ~

I was 13 years old just starting my 8th grade year at John Mckidley middle school. I went to my locker only to be pushed by someone.

"Sorry miss I didn't mean to push you." A voice said. I turned around and this really cute boy had his hand out to help me up. I took his hand as he pulled me to my feet.

"Um thanks and it's ok. Oh I'm Saphire." I said to him. He gave me a smile.

"Cool I'm Tyler and you must be the new girl." He said and I nodded.

"Do you need help finding your first class." He asked and I nodded again.

"Let me see your schedule." He stated. I handed him the piece of paper and he looked at it.

"Cool you have the same classes as me so I can show you around the school." He said with a smile. I blushed and he smirked at me. So he led me to my first class of the day. I walked into the classroom and everybody stared at me like I was a brand new TV or a game. But this one girl caught my attention. She looked at me with a disgusted face like I did something to her. I sat down next to Tyler who was trying to flirt with me. It worked to but out of the corner of my eye the girl stared at us.

"Who is that?" I asked him pointing to the girl. He looked back at her.

"Oh that's my ex Alice Hewbrew." He said.

I could tell she was pissed. I shrugged it off and went on with my day. It was all good until lunch time when the Alice threw juice and pie on me. I stood there humiliated and I was really pissed. But more humiliated. She kept this up the whole 8th grade year and I was being bullied and humiliated.

~End of flashback ~

It went on like that until 9th grade. That's when I put my foot down. She tried to do the samething again but this time I played agame of tear that ass up with her. And ever since that day I wiped her ass for her she didn't try anything. I was the most feared kid at school. They soon kicked me out the school because of other fights but it was worth it. I was sent to live with my auntie, Rocky, and Ty. I just started a new life here in Chicago. I tried out for shake it up and they excepted me. My new life here is better than staying with my mom in Florida. And I found the love of my life here. I sat down by Xavier as we watched a movie about zombies. I think it was called Zombieland but what ever it was called it was hilarious. I snugged up in his chest and eventually fell asleep.

So how was chapter 2. Leave a review. Cool I just made a ryhm. Now imma stop waisting ur time with this retarded ryhm. No im jk but next chapter will be the party. What instored for you well it's for me to know and u to find out. But stay tuned. And Reveiw! And i

luv gunther and tinka i just wanted them to be bullies in this story no hard feelins right.


End file.
